Metallic Disaster
by Wario-Girl
Summary: Seqel to Frostbite-After discovering her husband-to-be's death, Bitter Kōrudo goes to Planet Namek with Mizuki, Zakia and Queen Winter to discover something Odd. Only this will help her understand a lot more about Cooler's Death...-ON HOLD UNTIL FROSTBITE IS COMPLETED
1. Introduction: 3559

**Metallic Disaster**

**Introduction**

_3559._

_I can never forget it…_

_I can't believe it's only been a year and yet my peace is over._

_After everything I put up with, I have still failed to have the well-deserved peace._

_It was last year since he disappeared. No trace of him anywhere._

_It took me a while to get the fact that Cooler was missing…_

_I chose not to believe in it. I asked questions: Where did he go? Where was he last seen? Can you help me find him? What's happening? Why won't anyone talk to me truthfully?_

_My family, my friends, my co-workers lied through the skin of their teeth. They tried to avoid the fact of telling me what I demanded: Truth. _

_Cooler went off to his Planet Trade Organisation mission and hasn't came back since, I prayed and prayed and prayed, I pleaded for King Cold to help me, I beg Queen Winter to tell me the truth, but the nervous glances everyone gave back told me something has happened. I asked them if Cooler was coming back. Their silence told me everything. They wanted to keep me calm. They knew that I would rage out. I wouldn't have raged so much if they simply told me the truth. But no. Telling the truth was too hard for them._

_Ever since that moment, that very feeling that struck me, I forced everyone in the same room as me and demanded the truth. _

_Then they told me. _

_Cooler was missing, assumed dead._

_That was when my worse nightmare came true, and I burst into tears._

_I understood why everyone tried to not tell me, but at the same time, I had every right._

_I remained silent, dwelling in my own gloom, shutting myself down from everyone I have known and loved. No one deserved my company but myself. They all had the grief to not tell me the truth, to leave Cooler's assuming death a mystery. And how long where they planning that for? It has fazed me._

_I wanted no one with me. Salza insisted that he stayed by my side. I said no. Doore comforted me. I rejected it. Mizuki and Zakia tried to cheer me up. No. I blocked that too. _

_I was only alive when I asked King Cold to help me search for him, and his answer was:_

'_Is it even possible that we can find someone that has died long ago?'_

_It would have been possible if everyone acted immediately._

_I blocked everyone. I hated everyone._

_Soon, my tears of fury and grief were forgotten and all that was left out of me was a drained, saddened soul. A yellowish murk of detestation. A cold, cold flame of hatred within me. Lack of trust. My eyes were glacial and revealed nothing anymore. I was silent, and preferred to keep it that way…_

_Though in the shadows, my eyes were constantly sheened, blurred with heartbroken tears, full of pain._

_I was unforgivable. _

_I only trust this little black journal, something that won't react to my true, hidden feeling, won't mock me or even lie to me like everyone else._

_I can't trust anyone anymore. Not even myself. Everyone believes in the lies, the easy ways out. They all believe that he's truly gone. I, on the other hand, have overcome this step. I don't think Cooler is dead. I will not allow death to override me and mock me again like it has done in the past._

_Besides, if Cooler was really dead, then why does my Handfasting marking still show?_

"_Till death do us Part," The vows once said._

_It is now my life's duty to search for him. I will prove everyone wrong. I KNOW he's alive! From what Universe, I do not know, but I promise you Cooler, I will find you. Forget about the Planet Trade Organisation. I don't care about the Royal Family anymore. I have done too much for people._

_It's about time I do something about it._

_Don't worry Cooler. I'm coming for you, even if it means death…_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**

**_Hey all, this is Wario-Girl, formally known as Salverto. I decided to get active with and start posting my Dragnball Z fanfictions ^^ I want to see what others think of it. I post them on deviantArt and they're getting pretty good views so far. I will post my other Dragonball Z fanfiction, 'Frostbite', which happens BEFORE this! For known, enjoy what I have so far ;)_**


	2. The Silver Star

**Metallic Disaster **

**Chapter 1: The Silver Star**

The vast ocean of space was hardly touched by anyone.

But they must have touched almost everything. They have been searching for a while…no…for years!

It's been three years since that horrendous incident.

A metallic spaceship, as big as Frieza's Spaceship, glided through the abyss of space. Although it was big enough for an entire army, only four Icejins stood inside of it.

In the control rooms, it was very dark. Only a glimmer of light from the monitor gave the room some life.

A figure stood before the screen, arms folded, cold eyes stared at it.

The figure wore dark-blue Saiyan armour, with only one shoulder-pad that hung over her left shoulder. The armour was a few sizes bigger. It wasn't her armour. It was Lord Cooler's…

…Under the armour was a black sleeveless shirt and combat-blue pants. Monstrous boots stood firmly onto the ground, unmoved. Crimsons eyes stared impassively, large black circles hung under her once-beautiful eyes from sleepless nights. The muscles in her mouth were tightened. She never smiles anymore. Two strands of her cerulean-blue hair were plaited now, and they framed her ice-blue face. Her ponytail remained.

But Bitter has changed.

Sure, they were on a mission to bring their good friend Blackice back to life. That was the main mission, and yet Bitter was not going to give up hope.

For a time, nothing moved.

Then, slowly, a figure emerged from the dark doorway. Cautiously, the figure pulled itself through. It paused, unsure. For long seconds, there was only the sound of the unusual mechanical wheezing of the Spaceship.

"Bitter…" She spoke, walking closer to the unmoved figure of Bitter. Bitter turned around, glancing over her shoulder, and saw her one of her best friends Mizuki. She was still beautiful as usual. She was wearing a cloak of dark purple and blue, in contrast of her shockingly white skin. Her blue hair fell long and straight. Her face was striking, her features perfectly symmetrical and flawless, and her irises were of a blue so light as to be almost invisible against the whites of her eyes.

Bitter said nothing. It was a sign that Mizuki should carry on. "Zakia is making dinner. You haven't eaten in the past few days. Please, eat with us."

Bitter stared at Mizuki blankly. Food was never on her mind these days. Only the rotting voice of Cooler churned in her mind. She sighed deeply, and looked away. Mizuki's eyes fell, hurt by her friend's rejection for food, but she walked towards her and hugged her from behind. "I understand how you feel, Bitter-"

"Do you?" Came a sharp reply. "Do you _truly_ understand how I feel? Can you possibly compromise how I feel right now? What is going through my mind? How my heart is breaking right now?" Bitter's blood-red eyes glared at Mizuki. Mizuki kept silent. No. She truly does not. But as a minor response of compassion, Bitter attempted to hug her back with one arm over her arms. "Fine. I'll eat." Bitter replied finally. She admits, she was starving. Mizuki smiled softly.

"Thank goodness," Mizuki sighed a breath of relief. Bitter gave the screen one last look before turning away and walking into the kitchens with Mizuki.

When Bitter entered the kitchens, she saw two more Icejins waiting for them.

"Finally," A taller Icejin spoke. It was Queen Winter, but she has changed too. Now, she had a rather large baby-bump poking from under her sleeveless Saiyan armour. She wasn't in her second form anymore. No, she has transformed into her third form. She now had a long, head with a stretched carapace and four spikes decorated her head, two on each side. "Bitter, I'm so glad you have come to eat. Zakia was kind enough to make your favourite dish." Bitter's eyes moved towards Zakia, the smaller Icejin.

The smaller Icejin was staggeringly beautiful too. Her hair was the sweetest shade of blue against her snow-white skin. She wore a simple cotton robe with blue trimmings, tied at the wait with a blue cord. It was Ginyu's girlfriend, Zakia. She smiled happily to see the darker Icejin finally walking into the light. She has been lingering alone for the past three years, dwelling in the darkest of that control room. But, since the incident, and Cooler's death, how else was she supposed to act? She doesn't trust anyone, anymore…

"So, I was thinking about how to bring Blackice back to life…" Mizuki mentioned. The four female Icejins sat by a small plastic-made table, one on each side. Zakia and Queen Winter looked up. Bitter remained still. She was thinking of other things. "I remembered that Frieza was obsessed of those Dragon Balls, right? Those seven golden balls that grant you any wish. Perhaps we can go to Earth and get them!"

"Hmm, perhaps…" Queen Winter murmured, looking at her shiny, blue fish-like dish. "But I heard Earth was a terrible place! Son Goku is there, remember?" Zakia smiled.

"Yeah, well, we can go and destroy Son Goku, just like what…" She trailed off, biting her tongue. She hadn't wanted to remind Bitter of Cooler. She saw Bitter's shoulders tighten, but she said nothing. Abashed, she fell silent for a time.

The silence was interrupted by a mechanical voice that sounded in the entire ship.

**[Bitter, the system has detected something unusual]**

Instantly, Bitter stood up and charged out of the room. Zakia, Mizuki and Queen Winter followed her, curious to see this.

By the time Bitter entered the room; she looked at the screen and hummed gently to herself. It was rather strange indeed.

On the screen laid a green-bluish planet, and rested upon it was some sort of metallic starfish, clutching onto the planet. Bitter stared at it coldly. Mizuki stepped forward.

"W-What is that?" Mizuki asked.

"Beats me," Zakia added. "But that looks like Planet Namek, remember Mizuki?"

Mizuki remembered that planet indeed. She nodded and turned to Queen Winter.

"What should we do, Your Majesty?" Mizuki asked. Winter looked up at the screen; confusion swamped her, wondering what the heck this image was. She turned to Bitter.

"I'm unsure, but I want to help them out." She gave Bitter pleading eyes, but Bitter wasn't even facing her.

Mizuki stared at the screen, her heart filling with pain for the harmless Namekian. She turned around and faced Bitter for approval.

Mizuki's eyes were full of pain, but Bitter's were glacial, and revealed nothing.

"We have to go to Planet Namek," Mizuki said.

Bitter tilted her head in acknowledgement.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**

**_Metallic Disaster the fanfiction © .com_**

**_Bitter the Icejin © .com_**

**_Mizuki © .com_**

**_Zakia © .com_**

**_Queen Winter © .com_**


End file.
